


Blondes Addiction

by reilin



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/reilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano sette giorni che quella testa calda non faceva avere sue notizie, ma nessuno sembrava esserne preoccupato: del resto non era la prima volta che Spike si allontanava da loro per risolvere qualche suo personale quanto complicatissimo affare. Ora però la sua assenza si cominciava a sentire, almeno per lei, si disse espirando lentamente ed osservando le spirali di fumo espandersi nell’aria: insomma, era una settimana che non poteva più rubargli neanche una sigaretta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuruccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts).



Seduta scompostamente sul vecchio divano di pelle del Bebop, Faye si stava riposando dall’ultima spedizione che quel tiranno di Jet le aveva assegnato. La sua attenzione fu catturata dalla voce squillante di Edward che, armata di cacciaviti e pinze, era tutta intenta a smontare un vecchio dispositivo elettronico insieme ad Ein. Ultimamente le capitava sempre più spesso di invidiare la spensieratezza tipica dell’infanzia e quella incondizionata fiducia nel futuro, oltre che il non doversi preoccupare di come arrivare a fine mese. Sbuffò rumorosamente e si accese una sigaretta: mentre aspirava il fumo con gusto, i suoi occhi caddero sul posacenere di metallo che si trovava in mezzo alla confusione di riviste e contenitori di cibo cinese del tavolinetto di fronte al divano. Di solito esso era sempre traboccante di cicche, ma da una settimana, più precisamente da quando quello stupido di Spike era uscito dicendo che sarebbe tornato presto, il suo livello era decisamente sceso, per quanto Faye – complici i suoi nervi tesi – si fosse impegnata a fumare per due.  
Erano sette giorni che quella testa calda non faceva avere sue notizie, ma nessuno sembrava esserne preoccupato: del resto non era la prima volta che Spike si allontanava da loro per risolvere qualche suo personale quanto complicatissimo affare. Ora però la sua assenza si cominciava a sentire, almeno per lei, si disse espirando lentamente ed osservando le spirali di fumo espandersi nell’aria: insomma, era una settimana che non poteva più rubargli neanche una sigaretta! Certo, era vero che quelle che fumava Spike erano da vera femminuccia, quasi non avevano alcun sapore, però, nonostante lui si lamentasse e sbuffasse, alla fine lasciava che lei ne prendesse quante ne voleva –più o meno – e lei, malgrado borbottasse che quelle sigarette facevano schifo, era ben lieta di poter fumare quanto voleva senza spendere un solo Woolong. Chissà questa volta in che guaio si era ficcato Spike? Sicuramente doveva esserci di mezzo una donna, quella alla quale pensava ogniqualvolta il suo sguardo si faceva cupo ed un’ombra di un sorriso triste animava le sue labbra. Persa in questi pensieri, Faye non si accorse neanche che qualcuno era giunto alle sue spalle, fino a che due dita non le tolsero la cicca dalla bocca.  
«Hey, tu...», protestò la donna, senza riuscire a terminare la frase.   
Dopo aver inspirato una bella boccata di fumo, Spike esclamò ad alta voce: «Sono a casa!».  
Edward ed Ein rivolsero all’uomo uno sguardo distratto , poi tornarono ad occuparsi del disassemblaggio del loro vecchio computer, mentre dalla porta della cucina, Jet con tanto di grembiule rosa e mestolo in mano fece capolino in salotto e, rivolgendosi al suo amico dai capelli ricci, disse in tono perentorio: «Vieni a tavola, la cena è pronta!».  
Spike rimase deluso: insomma, nessuno sembrava essersi accorto della sua assenza! Non che si aspettasse che gli altri gli gettassero le braccia al collo o che lo sgridassero per non essersi fatto sentire, però…   
In quel momento le dita esili e veloci di Faye gli avevano sottratto dalle labbra la sigaretta: «Hey tu, questa è la mia sigaretta!», lo rimproverò con un mezzo sorriso che faceva trasparire tutto il suo sollievo nel rivederlo sano e salvo, nonostante qualche livido su quella faccia da schiaffi.  
L’uomo si massaggiò il collo e, rivolgendole un sorriso sornione, fermamente intenzionato a farla arrabbiare, le chiese: «Non ce l’avresti una sigaretta per me?».


End file.
